A home network system denotes a system that connects various home devices installed in a home over a wired or wireless network to enable communication between the home devices.
The home network system may integrate home devices using a Home Gateway (HGW or H-GW), and connect the integrated home devices over an external public data network (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) network) to provide a desired service to a user who wants to control the home devices.
Recently, in line with the increasing diversity of home devices, the user needs have been increasingly diversified. Therefore, there is a need for efforts to provide the best service, accepting the various user needs.
In recent years, various methods have been developed to remotely control home devices using a mobile terminal of a user.
In the existing method, a home device may be remotely controlled only through a dedicated application agreed between the user and the home device. Therefore, the home device may not be remotely controlled, unless the dedicated application for controlling the home device is installed in the user's mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.